Benny's Love Story
by BTRrusher1
Summary: A new girl moves into the neighborhood and meets the Sandlot gang. She falls in love with Benny but has a dark past. Will Benny find his true love? Will their relationship last? Sorry if this summary is bad. This is my first fan fiction. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving In

Gloryann's POV

Wow! What a sight! I had just moved into a nice little house in a nice little neighborhood with my stepmom Casey. To start this off, she's a bitch. She hits me, kicks me, and yells at me. I know I should call the cops, but what good would it do? Casey just parked the moving van in the driveway and went inside the house. It was painted blue. My favorite color! "Casey! Can I play a bit of baseball?" I asked. My dad was Chase Headley from the San Diego Padres. He was killed about a year ago when some idiot shot him after a game. He had passed his love of baseball to me. I have been playing since I was 5 and I was good! "No! Start unpacking and unloading you lazy bitch!" Casey yelled. "Ok." I sighed and told her. Then, I felt this pierced pain in my back. She threw her keys at me. "Great!" I said sarcastically. She then went inside the house completely. I heard voices behind me as I finally was going to get the first box. "See ya later Benny man." I heard a kid say. I turned to see a handsome Latino boy come over to me. He had black hair, a good body, and pretty brown eyes that just melted me. I blushed as he said, "New in the neighborhood?" "Yeah." I said and dropped the box I was holding. He started coming up my driveway when I heard Casey say, "Stop being clumsy you lazy bitch! I saw you drop that box!" Great. I thought to myself. She yells at me right in front of this cute guy. He ignored her and said, "I'm Benny. I live right next door." He then pointed to the green house next door. "Nice to meet you. I'm Gloryann." I said blushing. "Well, I got to go. I have to get all these boxes inside before dark if not I won't get dinner." I said. "Ok." Benny said and started leaving. I knew that he knew I was serious.

Benny's POV

I felt bad for her as I walked away. I had a feeling that woman that yelled at her was abusing her. I waved to her when I got to my porch and went inside. I went to my window and watched her. She was very pretty. She had her brown hair with blonde highlights in a ponytail that was hidden from one angle because of her San Diego Padres cap. She was wearing a San Diego Padres t-shirt with jeans that showed her beautiful figure. The last thing I noticed was her eyes. They were the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen in my life. I knew I had to get to know her better. "Benny. What are you doing?" my mom asked. "We got a new neighbor. I'm watching her." I told my mom a little embarrassed. My mom looked and said, "You have great tastes my boy. She's very pretty." "Mom!" I said blushing even though I already knew she was right. I ended up watching her until she finished. When she finished, she went inside and I could see and hear the conversation that was happening inside the house through the window.

Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. This is my first fan fiction. Please review. Tell me what you think. Loved it, hated it, liked it, or even if you have any suggestions. I update ever Saturday. See you then.

GC


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In Part 2

Chapter 2: Moving In Part 2

**Hi guys. I'm back. It's hard to believe it's been a week already. I'm so happy that I got two reviews, one favorite, and one follow. A shout out to **_**rockstar54**_** and **_**I love power rangers7135**_** who gave me my first two reviews. Also, I got accepted to Bishop Alemany High School with Honors so that's why I didn't update earlier today. Anyway, enough of me. I hope you like this chapter. This is part two to the first one.**

Gloryann's POV

"I finished with the boxes Casey." I said flopping down on the couch exhausted. "Yeah, well you don't get dinner because you weren't fast enough. You could've been faster if you weren't a lazy bitch!" she yelled. "Hey! You said if I finished before dark that I could get dinner and it's not dark yet!" I yelled back all pissed off. "You can't talk to me that way!" she yelled. She then punched me in the face, kicked my gut, and kicked my back. I fell on the floor in immense pain. I still had to go to school tomorrow too. "Get up! Unless you're such a baby you want a mommy to kiss it better!" she yelled as I staggered to my feet. Then, she pushed me hard against the nearest wall. I hit my head and everything went black.

Benny's POV

I was watching the whole fight take place. When my mom heard the yelling, she came to the window too. What we both saw made our eyes almost pop out of our heads. We watched in complete horror. She was yelled at and abused. "We're going to save her." My mom said and walked out the door toward her house. I followed closely behind. My mom knocked on the door. "What!" Casey yelled and opened the door. "Give us." My mom said. "Gloryann." I said glaring at Casey. "Give us Gloryann or we are going to call the cops!" my mom yelled. I'd never seen my mom yell. "Fine! Go get her. I don't care. She's just a piece of shit anyway!" Casey said. I ran over to Gloryann. "Mom!" I said. "Yes honey." She said coming up to me. "She's bleeding a little from her head and her breathing is very slow. I don't know if she'll make it." I told her. "Oh my God! Okay, carry her to the car and we'll take her to the hospital." She told me. I didn't even wait for her to finish. I picked her up and headed to the car. I put her in the backseat and I sat next to her. My mom drove and we were there in like five minutes. As soon as I carried her through the hospital doors, a bunch of doctors and nurses came and took her from me. They told us to wait in the waiting room until they were done with her. "Mom?" I asked my mom a little scared. "Yes sweetie?" she asked. "Do you think she will make it?" I asked her hoping she would. "Yes sweetie. I do. I can tell. She's a fighter." She told me and kissed my forehead.

So, that was the next chapter. Again, I apologize if I updated late today. I have high school and service hours to deal with. I hope you like it. Please review. Tell me if you loved it, hated it, liked it, or even any suggestions. I gladly will take them. See you next Saturday.

G.C.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In Part 3

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I would like to thank **_**KAMIKAKES, I love power rangers7135, **_**and **_**Matthew**_** for reviewing my story. I'm up to 5 reviews, 2 favorites, and 2 follows. They mean so much to me thank you. Anyway, this chapter is going to be the 3****rd**** part of chapter 1. There is one more part. I broke it up into parts because it was so long. I hope you like it.**

Gloryann's POV

I woke up in a hospital room. I was freaked out because I remembered what Casey did to me. "Doctor! She's awake!" I heard a nurse say. "That's good. We almost lost you. You have a visitor." The doctor said. "Uh, do I have to see her?" I asked. "Well, you actually have two visitors. A kid and his mom." He told me. "Oh, in that case you can send them in." I told him as he and the nurse left. I was so confused! Who the hell would see me? I just moved in. A second later, I got my answer. "Benny?" I asked. "Are you okay?" he asked running up to me and giving me a hug. I was surprised that he hugged me. He immediately pulled away and I saw he was blushing like crazy. I admit it. It felt good to feel his warm body against mine. I felt myself starting to blush too. "Yeah I'm fine. Did you guys save me?" I asked. "Yes. If it weren't for Benny wa-..." his mom started to say. "Ok thank you mom." Benny said, his whole face as red as a tomato. "If it weren't for Benny doing what?" I asked innocently. His eyes widened. "He can tell you. I'll leave you two alone. Don't have too much fun." His mom said and started to leave. Benny started to turn redder which I thought was relatively impossible. "Mom!" Benny said. "Thanks for saving me though." I said blushing more. "No problem. I couldn't lose you ah I mean you know as my neighbor and friend and stuff." Obviously embarrassing himself even more. "It's ok." I said knowing he had a crush on me and I knew I had one on him since he walked up to me. His mom walked in most likely eavesdropping but I didn't mind. "Do you want to move in with us? You can't go back. And I'll leave you alone just think about it." she said and left again. "Yeah. Please say yes. We have a nice guest room and everything." Benny said his eyes pleading with me. "Ok." I said. Then he jumped up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He immediately turned red and said, "Sorry I-I-I" He couldn't finish. He just ran out of the room. I knew that I was blushing too, but I liked that he kissed me. It felt nice. His mom came in again and said, "I knew it." "Mom!" Benny said from the hallway. "You can come in Benny. It's ok. I liked it. And, now my turn to spill. I like you too." I said hoping he would believe me. He entered the room as soon as I said that. "You do?" He asked nervously. "Yeah I do." I said blushing more. "And yes, I'd be honored to move in with you guys." I told his mom and winked at Benny. He turned a little redder but then his face turned to normal color. Then, the doctor came in and said, "Visiting hours are over, you can leave now." "Wait, when can she come home?" Benny's mom asked. "Well, she's recovering well, so, I would say like maybe 5:30 a.m. tomorrow." "Thanks doctor." Benny's mom said. "I promise you, we'll be here. You will even make it to your first day of school." Benny said and kissed me lightly on the cheek. We both blushed. "Bye Benny. See you tomorrow." I said as he left. "You should get some sleep." The doctor said and left. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep almost immediately.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I honestly am nervous on if you like it or not. I know I didn't really like it. But, again I hope you did. Please review let me know if you loved it, liked it, hated it, or any suggestions. I'm done with registering and all that for high school so I will update earlier. See you next Saturday.**

**G.C.**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving In Part 4

**Hi guys I'm back with another chapter. This is the last part of Chapter 1 Moving In so I hope you like it. I would like to thank **_**I love power rangers7135 **_**and **_**Matthew**_** for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**

Benny's POV

"So. You have your first potential girlfriend in the hospital. Huh?" My mom asked me. "Yeah. I just don't believe I kissed her. I shouldn't have." I told her embarrassed. "I think you did okay. You are a natural romantic." She told me making me blush more. "Look. You shouldn't be worried, she likes you a lot too. Besides, I know you might not want to hear this because you're only 14, but I think you two are meant to be together. I can see it." she told me. "Really? "Cause that would be great." I said. My mom just smiled at me. When we got home, I said, "I'm gonna head off to the Sandlot." "Ok. Be careful." My mom said as I left. The whole way to the Sandlot, I couldn't stop thinking about Gloryann and what my mom said. "Hey Benny man. What happened? You're late." Ham told me. "We got a new neighbor." I replied. "oh, were you a perv" in a dish? Squints asked me. "No. My mom just heard yelling. We went over, saw that she was hurt, and took her to the hospital. She's gonna live with my mom and I from now on." I said blushing. "Ooh! Benny has a girlfriend! Benny has a girlfriend!" all the guys said. "Maybe. And let's just play ball." I said knowing I was never going to hear the end of it. The game went slowly because everyone was teasing me. I eventually just told them to stop playing and we headed back to our houses. "How's lover boy doing?" Ham asked me on the way home. "Haha. Funny!" I told him. "So, what's she like?" Ham asked. "She's gorgeous." I told him. At that point, Ham reached his house. I said bye and he went inside. I soon reached my house and was overwhelmed with the smell of my mom making pot roast. "Hey mom." I said as I put my glove on the table. "Hey honey. Dinner is almost ready." My mom said. Then, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I told my mom. "Hello?" I said in to the phone. "Guess what?" It was Ham. "What?" I asked. "Smalls, yeah-Yeah, and Timmy got girlfriends." He said. "No way. How do you know?" I asked. "I saw them. They went on a triple date." He told me. "Who are they dating?" I asked intrigued. "Smalls is dating Ariel Zuniga, Yeah-Yeah is dating Diana Perez, and Timmy is dating Mariza Cortez." Ham said. "Wow!" I said. I was surprised Smalls got a girlfriend before I did. I shouldn't have been though because I wasn't looking. I knew like every girl had a crush on me but baseball was my love and main focus. My heart told me though, that it would be different with Gloryann. I must have zoned out because Ham was basically screaming my name into the phone. "Benny!" he said. "Yeah. Sorry, I think I zoned out for a bit." I said. "No kidding lover boy. I'll leave you alone so you can think about your girlfriend." Ham said. I tried to respond but he hung up. "Smalls got a girlfriend?!" my mom asked sounding surprised. "Yup." I said. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence and I went to bed soon after. My mom woke me up at 5:00 a.m. I woke up feeling dazed. I had this dream about Gloryann. We were like 17 and we were at a stadium in LA. I was in the front row with Ham and we both had VIP passes on. I guess it was a concert because Gloryann was on stage singing a song with this blonde kid. She was singing with passion and she looked like she was in love. For some reason, I thought she was in love with the blonde guy but Ham kept saying, "She's in love with you Benny man. Look, she's scanning the audience for you." Then, my mom woke me up. I got dressed quickly and she drove us to the hospital. When we got there, Gloryann was all ready to leave. My mom signed the discharge papers and we headed to the car. The ride over was quiet and I sensed she was uncomfortable. When we got home, my mom made us breakfast while I showed Gloryann around my house. "Are you ok? How's your back?" I asked her. "I'm ok. My back still hurts a little but I'm fine." She told me nervously. "Are you sure? Because you seem either nervous or you're in pain." I said realizing how stupid it sounded. "No. I'm fine. I'm just thinking." She told me. There was a few more minutes of silence. Then, I asked, "You know how I kissed you?" "Yes?" she said nervously. "Well, would you go on a date with me?" I asked feeling my heart beating a mile a minute. Then, she surprised me by giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asked me smiling. "I felt myself blushing and said, "Yes it does. I'll tell you the deeds later." "Ok." She said. We ate breakfast and headed out for school. There was only 2 days left in the year and I was glad. I could take Gloryann to the Sandlot. All summer long, we could play baseball and hang out. I was so excited!

Gloryann's POV

I was so happy Benny asked me out. I felt that even though we just met yesterday, we had something special between us. When I kissed him, it was like our first kiss when I was in the hospital. I could literally feel the sparks flying. After Benny showed me around, we planned that later that day, we would sneak into Casey's house to get my stuff. Then, we ate breakfast and headed off to school. There were only 2 days left of school but I was excited for the summer. I knew that everyday would be an adventure for me with Benny around.

**So, that's the 4****th**** chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review. Tell me what you think. Liked it, loved it, hated it, or any suggestions you have. See you next Saturday.**


	5. Chapter 5: School

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry I'm a day late. I was doing service hours and I had my aunt and cousins visit me. But, I'm back with another chapter and it's a really long one. I hope you really like it. Before I go on, I would like to thank **_**Matthew**_** and **_**Guest**_** for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Anyway, back to the chapter and it's a really long one. **

Gloryann's POV

On the way to school, we were met up with a total of 8 guys. "This is Ham, Bertram, Timmy, Tommy, Squints, Yeah – Yeah, Kenny, and Smalls." Benny said introducing us. Each guy spit after Benny said each of their names. "Hi. I'm Gloryann Headley." I said nervously. I noticed all the guys' eyes almost popped out of their heads when I said my last name, including Benny's. "You never told me your last name was Headley." He told me. I was going to respond but was interrupted by Squints. "So, this hot babe with the nice butt is related to Chase Headley?" he asked. "You little pervert you better shut that mouth of yours." I said getting pissed off. I hated when guys called me 'babe' when I wasn't their girlfriend and that everyone looked at me because they said I was 'hot' when I knew I wasn't but they always are pestering me. "And if I don't?" Squints asked. "I'm going to kick your scrawny ass around the block." I said. That shut him up big time. The rest of the boys were laughing at what I said to Squints. "I apologize for Squints." Benny said. "Its ok." I said glaring at Squints. "So, this is the famous girlfriend of yours. You have good tastes." Ham said. "Well, I um, um." Benny said scratching the back of his neck and turning red. "Yes, I am." I said. Benny looked at me, his eyes glistening. "I don't believe you. We need proof." Timmy said. "We need proof." Tommy said. "Yeah yeah, we need something to make us believe you." Yeah – Yeah said. "Ok." I said. I turned so I was facing Benny. I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Again, I felt the sparks flying as our lips touched. "Need any more proof?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Benny looked really happy, but also like he was going to pass out. I could tell he was really surprised that I said I'd be his girlfriend and that we kissed for the third time already. "Nah, we believe you." Bertram said. The other boys went on ahead while me and Benny stayed behind a bit. "You didn't have to defend me by saying you were my girlfriend." Benny said. "Why? I thought I was your girlfriend." I said. "Alright babe. You're mine. You're not gonna kick my ass for calling you babe are you?" he asked nervously and put his arm around me. "No. I'm not. I just hate it when guys who are not my boyfriend call me babe and that they always stare at my body." I said. "Trust me. I feel the same way. All the girls are always swoon over me. I hate it. I was never looking but they always kept pestering me. Until I met you, baseball was my main focus. I never paid attention to the girls." Benny said. I smiled realizing the impact I had on Benny by moving here. Soon, we got to school. I went to the office and picked up the schedule I would need for today and tomorrow. First class: math. I headed to my locker, grabbed my books, and headed to math. On the way, I met Benny. He surprised me with what he did next. He yelled so all the students could hear, "Ladies. Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez is taken!" Then, he put his arm around me. "Benny. You're dating her?! I thought you were going to date someone hot and gorgeous, like me. Not someone who looks like they were picked off the street." A girl said, walking over to us. "What do you want now Jackie?" Benny asked in a harsh tone. "Isn't it obvious? I want to date you." She said. "Whatever." Benny said, walking me to my math class. "Don't listen to her. You're gorgeous and I only want you." He told me when I went to my class. He gave a quick kiss on my lips and wished me good luck. I entered the classroom. The only people I recognized were Smalls, Tommy, and Jackie. "What's up dirtbag?" Jackie told me. I rolled my eyes at her and sat next to Smalls. Then, she came over to me, looked me straight in the eyes, dropped my books on the floor, and said, "Stay away from Benny. He's mine. He obviously likes me more than you." She said. I was going to respond when Tommy said, "Well, for him to like you, he would have to be dating you. And he's not. He's dating Gloryann. Now beat it." "Well! And just to be clear, Benny will be mine." Jackie said and left. "Thanks Tommy." I said. "No problem." He said. Smalls watched Jackie as she moved to her seat in the front of the class. I was really nervous. I already had an enemy to fear. Our teacher, Mr. Barragon walked in as the bell rang. I was introduced to Mr. Barragon and everyone in the class. Then, we went over a lesson on multiplying and dividing integers. It was extremely easy. I answered almost every question and got all of them right. Before I knew it, math class was over. Second class: religion. I got my books and entered the religion class. I noticed that Smalls, Benny, Bertram, Kenny, and Jackie were in that class. I took a seat next to Benny. Jackie was sitting right behind him. "Hey." Benny said. "Hi." I said. "You know your girlfriend's a geek." Jackie said. "Huh?" Benny asked. "Yeah. You should have seen her in math class." She answered. I looked down at my books successfully holding back tears. She really was going to ruin my chances with Benny. I was almost certain Benny wouldn't want to date a geek like me. It was true. I always got straight A's and aced all of my classes. "So what? She's still the kind, hot, baseball loving girlfriend of mine." Benny said obviously getting annoyed by Jackie. I was a little confused that he knew I loved baseball, but I was the daughter of a baseball player and I always wore a Padres shirt. I smiled at him and noticed his eyes were glistening. Then, the bell rang and our teacher, Sr. Francina walked in. She barely noticed I was even there. We did a lesson on the Church Community. I took a lot of notes and was really interested in the topic. I didn't know about the Church Community, but after that class, I learned a lot. When I was taking notes, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Benny was watching me and smiling. I smiled back and continued paying attention to the lesson. Sr. Francina put on a slideshow on her computer with questions about the lesson. "New girl." She said. She didn't even bother to learn my name. "Read the whole sentence with the answer." She said. I read the question while she was talking to me. It was so easy. "Alright. The laity makes up about 99.5% of the church community. It includes parishioners, altar servers, and regular churchgoers." I said. Laity was the answer. She looked shocked that I got it right. She probably thought I was one of the dumbest people on Earth. I looked over at Benny. Jackie said, "Told ya. Total geek alert." "Don't listen to her. I love it that your smart. Good job." Benny told me and winked at me. I smiled. Soon, class was over. Third class: social studies. I grabbed my stuff and headed to class. I noticed that Smalls, Benny, Ham, Timmy, Yeah – Yeah, Squints, and Jackie were in my class. Great. I was going to have all my classes with Jackie. I sat next to Benny again and Jackie sat in the front of the class. Ham sat behind Benny. "Have you gone on a date yet?" Ham asked us. "Not yet." Benny said nervously. "What!" Benny man, you need to step up your game if you're gonna date her." Ham said. Benny turned red from embarrassment. "No, I think he's doing fine." I said. I reached over and kissed Benny on the cheek. "No! Not PDA!" Ham said. Me and Benny both laughed until this kid in a little league uniform sat in front of me. "Man your hot!" he told me. I saw Benny glaring at the kid. Benny looked angry. "You better shut your mouth if you still want all your teeth in your mouth at the end of the day." I said hating him already. "Wow! Feisty! Don't worry. I love 'em feisty!" the kid said. "Shut your mouth Phillips!" Benny said. "Watch it Rodriguez. This is between me and the lady. Besides, I have a whole team that can and WILL make you back off." Phillips said emphasizing the will. "Shut your mouth you." I started but was interrupted when Phillips slapped me across the cheek. Hard! "You don't EVER hit a girl ESPECIALLY my girlfriend!" Benny yelled losing his temper. "Aww, did I hurt the girl whose dad was killed and whose step – mom abuses her?" Phillips said loudly. I saw Benny turn red with anger. "Your dad's dead? I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Jackie said. "Also. I see why your step – mom abuses you. She hates you like everybody else." She said. "Yeah!" almost everyone in the class said. Then, almost everyone in the class started throwing spit balls at me. I quickly picked up my books and headed to the girls' bathroom. I started crying. I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop the tears. A few minutes later, Benny walked in. I noticed his knuckles, nose, and lip were bleeding and his eye looked like it was going to be black. "Come here." He said sitting next to me and hugging me. I ended up crying into his chest.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it, or any suggestions you may have. Also, this chapter was longer but I cut it into two since it is long enough already. See you next Saturday and sorry for the delay.**


	6. Chapter 5: School Part 2

**I'm back guys. I would like to thank **_**Sammy**_** and **_**Guest**_** for reviewing my story. Also, Guest, I tried to update earlier this week but I got so busy with school. So, I updated on my normal day, Saturday. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. This is the last part of chapter 2.**

Benny's POV

The minute Gloryann left class, I got up, went to Phillips, and punched him. We ended up getting into a fight. I got beat up pretty bad, but I still beat up Phillips pretty bad and worse than me. After Ham pulled me away, I ran out of class and headed to the girls' restroom. I had a feeling Gloryann would be there. I was right. When I got there, she was in this little ball crying her eyes out. "Come here." I told her. She looked up at me and you could still see the mark of Phillips' hand on her cheek. I went over, sat down, and hugged her. She ended up crying into my chest. After a few minutes, she pulled out tissues from her pockets and got more tissues from the bathroom. She cleaned my cuts, wrapped my knuckles, and put very cold water on a towel. She then put the towel on my eye. I smiled sweetly at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I know you beat up and got beat up by Phillips for me. You didn't have to do that." She said. "I did it because he's an ass and he really shouldn't have slapped you or told the class about your life." I said. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome and how are you going to repay me?" I asked smiling and raising an eyebrow. "Like this." She said and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was long and passionate. We ended up missing third period and headed out to recess. I was called into the office about the fight, but Gloryann stopped me from getting a detention or much worse. She lied a little bit but I was glad I punched Phillips. He deserved it. The rest of the day went by uneventful. Before I knew it, the day was over. I met Gloryann by her locker. "Are you ready to sneak into you old house and get your stuff?" I asked. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She said. We walked out of school and towards her ex – house and my house. The whole time, I had my arm around her and pulled her close. She had smiled and put her head on my shoulder. I was really happy she was my girlfriend. I even had an idea for a date. I stopped thinking about it because before I knew it, we were hiding in the bushes in front of her ex – house. "Casey's car is not here, so she's not here. Come on let's go." She said. "How do we get in?" I asked following her. "Through my window." She told me. I thought it was stupid that I asked. She must have noticed my expression because she said, "It's not stupid. You just didn't know." We climbed in her window. After about 5 minutes, we heard a voice behind us by the window.

**So, that's this week's chapter. I hope you liked it. So, who do you think was the voice they heard? Oh and a heads up, you think Phillips is acting bad now, he gets worse in the chapters to come. Anyway, hope you liked it and see you next Saturday.**


End file.
